What is Left of Love
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Harry makes a mistake that might cost him his marriage, and something he didn't even know he had. Really corny summary, but the story is kind of corny as well, so toodles. Mpreg
1. I Hate This Part

Harry looked over at the window, watching as the street passed by, sighing as he looked everywhere but at his partner, cursing his Gryffindor courage for having made him confess while they were in the car. The dark haired man could hear the blonde in the seat next to him, could practically feel the tears welling up in the smaller man's beautiful grey eyes, could feel his own heart constrict and his throat close in the effort to stop the coming sobs. His emerald eyes looked over at the blonde beauty, his heart breaking at the sight.

The blonde just sat quietly in the seat, his eyes glued to the windshield, staring at nothing, large silvery tears rolling down his baby soft cheeks, small sobs wreaking his body, the effort for him to hold them back causing Harry all the more pain."Dray..." Harry whispered, reaching a hand out to the blonde, placing it on the petite man's arm.

Draco Malfoy recoiled from the taller, darker man, curling himself into the fetal postition in the car seat, laying his head onto his knees trying to stop his trembling. "Dray..baby please..hear me out." pleaded Harry, guilt washing over him as he looked at his lover.

"What is there to hear?!" asked Draco, his voice deadly calm, though his shoulders shook from the remnants of his sobs."Do you have anything else to tell me? Like where you did it? Are you going to tell me how sorry you are? What Harry, what is it!?!"

Harry cringed, his eyes glued to the road."Baby, please...just listen to me." said Harry.

"Pull over." Draco said, placing his feet on the floor of the car, quickly wiping his eyes, his mask slipping into place, as the car came to a halt. "On my wedding day, a man stood before me, and promised me his fidelity, his love. I don't know where that man went, or when he stopped loving me, but..." Draco paused, shutting his eyes, breathing deeply, before he opened the car door, "That man...I'll miss him. I thought we were stronger than that."

Harry felt the tears he had been holding in flood his eyes, as he watched the blonde disapparate. His heart broke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat next to him, his long lanky arm thrown over his shoulder, gently rubbing the dark haired man's back, allowing the savior of the Wizarding World weep in his arms. Hermione sighed, placing the tray of tea on the coffee table, gently settling herself next to the red head and the raven haired man."Come now Harry, what did you expect? Him to say it was okay that you cheated on him with Ginny? That he understood?" asked Hermione, shaking her head, preparing the tea for the two men in front of her.

Harry looked up from his place on Ron's chest, wipping his dark eyes with the backs of his hand, sniffling."I don't know."

Hermione just shook her head, sighing."Why would you even think about an affair?" asked Hermione, anger leaking into her voice.

Harry looked down, breathing deeply."I...I..don't know...Ginny came to the apartment all weepy and such, and I...I..one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together."

"I know..but why did you continue it?" asked Hermione, taking a sip of the tea.

"She said that no one would know about it,..she promised that..I don't know why I did it, okay. I look back on it and my heart breaks because I knew what I was doing was cheating, I knew that it would hurt Draco.. I don't know why I did it but I did. And now..Draco won't even look at me, he won't let me touch him, he won't even return my calls...Hermione, I've..I...Oh Merlin." Harry tried to explain, stopping short a thought dawning on him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Two months later

Draco sat silently, his silver grey eyes, darkened in pain,as he stared out the large bay window, watching as the sea lapped at the

shore. Severus sat next to him, a book open on his lap, as he sighed, running his hand through the blonde's light hair. "Potter's an idiot." the potions master stated.

Blaise chuckled slightly, seating himself behind the blonde, pulling the slightly smaller of the two against his chest, pressing a kiss to the pale temple."He's an arse, that doesn't understand what love is, and who doesn't understand the meaning of marriage." said the tan boy, gently running his tanned fingers through the pale blonde hair.

Draco choked out a laugh, tears welling in his eyes as he plastered a smile onto his face, mask shifting erratically."That doesn't make it hurt any less." said the blonde, settling his hands onto his slightly rounded stomach.

Theo looked up from the floor, pulling one of Draco's small hands into his own, pressing a kiss the palm of his hand."Heartbreak is never easy, no matter who you are. It's despicable, especially to us Slytherins, we allowed him to be near you. We allowed him to marry you." said Theo.

Draco chuckled, his free hand rubbing his swollen stomach, a sad smile crossing his lips. "It was mostly my fault. I thought that he really loved me...I thought that we would be stronger than that." said Draco, sighing.

Knock...Knock.....

Severus looked up from his book, sighing slightly at being bothered on such a nice day. Standing, the dark haired man, looked at the three younger men, raising an eyebrow as he left them, answering the knock that the Malfoy's Beach Home. Reaching the entry way, he adopted his professional persona, straightening his shoulders and pulling on a set of black robes, leaving them open to reveal a white button up shirt.

Opening the door, surprise alighting his eyes for a second, before vanishing into the black depths. Standing there was Ron Weasley, his red hair flapping in the wing that stirred up the sand. "Oh..good afternoon Professor Snape..I was looking for..."

"Draco." said Severus, raising a dark brow.

Ron blushed, looking down at his feet, nodding his red head."I needed to talk to him..about Harry."

"What makes you think that I'll allow it?"

"Professor, two people, that we love very much are hurting. Harry screwed up and he knows it, he wants to see Draco, he wants to apologize."

"So why isn't Potter here then?" asked Severus, leaning against the door frame, a smirk curving his lips.

"He's sitting at the aparation point. He and Hermione are having a row." explained the red head.

"Really now? So they sent you?"

"Not really. I understand that Harry was being stupid, I really do. So, I want to help make this right...I want to help." Ron admitted, earnestly.

"The pain that your precious savior caused may never really heal....He made the mistake of his life." The potionmasters voice dipping into an almost inaudiable octave,that only the red head heard.

Ron took a step back, nodding grimly at the older man, turning back in the direction he hand come. Severus sighed shutting the door and leaning against it, shutting his dark eyes."I need a drink." said the potionsmaster.

----------------

Ron stepped into view, his head downcast, as he walked toward the two arguing adults. Rolling his eyes at the two, he wiggled his way in between them, his body acting a barrier between the two friends."Snape had a message he wanted me to give you."

Harry looked at his friend, his eyes bloodshot, his cheeks puffy and littered with tear tracks. "What?" he choked out, running his hand through his hair.

Ron sighed, grabbing Harry by the nape of his neck and bringing him forward, until their foreheads met, Ron's baby blue eyes staring into Harry's emerald green. "You made a mistake, a big one, and now you might never see your own baby, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened, as he tried to get away from the red head, tried to pull back from his strong grip on his neck."Ron, Ron, let go...I have to go see Draco, I have to go see Draco." Harry murmured, trying to struggle out of the red head's hands.

Ron shook his head, pulling Harry closer to his body."Let him be, mate, let him be."

"But..but.."

"The more you stress him, the worse off the baby will be."

Harry stopped struggling, tears escaping once again from his eyes as he nodded his head.

Hermione sighed, sitting on down on the ground, feeling her eyes roll on their own accord. "Just feel lucky that he hasn't taken any action to divorce you, or that Malfoy senior or Professor Snape have tried to kill you." said the witch.

Harry nodded, taking a breath in, wiping his eyes as he looked at his friends, trying to force a smile onto his face. Though his eyes told an entirely different story.

--------------------------------------------

Draco sighed, standing from the large plush bed as he stretched, the swell of his stomach protruding all the more as walked around his rooms, his pale hands running over the soft skin protecting his child. Smiling as the child kicked, the pale blonde walked around his loft apartment, watching the storm brew outside his window, the rain just beginning to pour on to the roof. He pulled a large robe over his body, covering the over-sized t-shirt and pants that he had come to prefer after Harry had left. The pregnant blonde walked into the kitchen, getting a glass from the shelf, filling it with cold water, settling himself on the large table, watching the storm.

"I remember when we used to watch the storms together." came a deep voice from further in the apartment.

Draco sighed, lazily drinking from the the glass, his eyes clouding over, obscuring his emotions. Harry walked toward the blonde, seating himself on the table, the solid wooden surface creaking under his weight. The dark haired man sighed, his hair dripping into his eyes, the water that came off the drops creating tracks on his skin, mimicking tears.

"I remember when we used to make love on the table. It would be raining like this, and we would have the candles on....but it's just a memory." said the blonde, clearing his throat slightly, a smile curving his lips.

Harry sighed, edging closer to the pregnant man, not touching, but wanting to touch, he kept his hands in his lap, away from temptation. The blonde looked out the window.

"It doesn't have to be, Draco. We can fix this, we can make it better."

"This isn't a hurt that can have a band-aid, to make it all better, Harry! This is, or was, our marriage! This was a sacred institution that you violated with your little fling with that Weasely whore! This is about broken hearts, not a scrapped knee." said Draco, emotion slipping into his voice, causing it to crack, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

Harry reaching forward, pulling the pregnant blonde into his arms, his own tears mingling with that of the weeping blonde beneath him. He kissed him, his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his chin, his lips, he couldn't stop himself, his emotions and body trying to make a connection between Draco and himself. The blonde yielded, allowing the taller of the two hold him, to love him.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you again." said the Gryffindor, holding the smaller body close, melding their bodies as close as possible with the blonde's pregnant belly."But, I promise you...I _**promise **__**you**_, that I will never do this to you again. I will never cheat on you, I will never hurt you intentionally. I love you so much," the boy-who-lived sobbed out, his hands in the fine blonde hair, his tears shaking him to the very core."so much. I can't live without you, Draco."

Draco nodded, gently pushing the taller of the two away, his lips met with gently resistence, the pressure chaste, and elegantly painful. The blonde looked up at his husband, wipping his tears away from his eyes, those emeralds shining with more than love.

"I love you, Harry." said the blonde, another kiss placed on his face."I need you, just as much as you need me. I love you..more than you can fathom apparently. I would have moved heaven and earth for you. You hurt me so deeply," he sobbed, his tears gently falling from his eyes."but..forgiveness...that is what I can give you, now. I will always love you, even if you do the dumbest things."

Harry fell to his knees, his body falling heavily to the ground, his arms entwining around the blonde's expanded waist, burying his face into the soft refuge he offered. Draco gently shushed the sobbing hero, combing his wild hair from his head as he cried, comforting him as much as he could.

------

Harry gently traced patterns into the beautiful swell of his lover's stomach, reveling in the feel of his baby moving under his hand as the blonde slept. He shifted pulling his lover's smaller, naked body closer to his, placing a kiss on the new baby. Draco chuckled sleepily, his grey eyes silvery in the new light of the morning, as he watched Harry, stretching out on their kitchen table.

"The baby thinks it's funny to wake me up, when someone is playing with him." said Draco, yawning, pulling the discarded robe and pulling it over his shoulders. "I think he is being cruel, like his father."

Harry smiled, kissing his way up the pale, nude body and up to Draco's mouth, capturing those petal soft lips into a kiss. Draco moaned, threading his fingers into the dark hair of his husband's hair, reveling in the feel of the wild hair in his hands.

"I love you." said Harry, rubbing a hand over the pale stomach.

"I love you too." whispered Draco, allowing the larger man to ravage him.


	2. What Cleanses Us

Chapter 2

Harry sighed, his emerald eyes staring off into the distance as he waited patiently for his husband to finish up his conversation with the goblin. The small blonde sat back in his chair, his posture perfect, long white blonde hair plaited down his back, his maternity robes elegantly stretched over his growing stomach, his skin exuding a paternal glow. He spoke his voice soft as he talked to the shorter magical creature, his expression one of neutrality, his hands placed in his lap, as he either nodded or discussed with the goblin.

They were there discussing Harry's assets, which the gryffindor had absolutely no idea about, so he left it all up to his pregnant lover. Harry smiled slightly, thinking about that beautiful baby belly that the petite blonde had developed. He peeked out the corners of his eyes, sneaking a look at his lover, guilt flooding his heart as he watched how tired his little lover seemed. Harry had been staying home more, trying to get back all the months of Draco's pregnancy that he had missed, knowing in his heart that those memories would never be his.

Draco winced slightly, stretching his back trying to work out a cink that worked its way into his spine. Signaling the goblin to continue, the blonde tried to relax, all in vain. A large, warm hand enveloped the back of his neck, gently massaging away one of the knots there, causing the blonde to sigh in relief.

"Lord Malfoy, we can continue this another time." said Grimhook, the goblin assigned to Harry's vaults, his small, dark eyes sparkling like glass marbles.

"That would be most appreciated, Grimhook." said Harry, standing from his spot in the chair next to the blonde, helping his heavily pregnant husband stand.

Draco stood, stretching his back, hearing the vertebrae pop into place. "We will call with a rescheduled date, Grimhook, until then, have a lovely day." said the blonde, ever the aristocrat, nodding politely to the goblin.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy, Mister Potter." said the goblin, returning the gesture.

Harry sighed as he sat down by the entrance, watching as his lover stepped through the fire, and into the foyer of their home, the blonde's robes impeccable, the soot spiralling around him in waves of darkness. Gently taking the blonde by the hand, the ebony haired man smiling as he led the smaller of the two to their bedroom, his dark eyes hooded with lust as he pulled the blonde into his arms, rocking, allowing his body to flow against the shorter, more feminine one.

Draco sighed, his head lolling to the side as sensations attacked his body, his hands reaching to clasp Harry's neck as the taller of the two kissed the pale offering. He was laid bare, his body exposed, worshipped, loved, the beauty of his pregnancy in it's full glory as he writhed under the hard muscled body of his lover. Sleep claiming his body as his climax seeped from his body, a small smile curving his lips as he felt Harry wrap himself around his smaller body, spooning the pregnant man in a tender embrace, gently breathing in the familiar scent.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

Harry paced back and forth, his strong back bent as though he was an old man, his brow furrowed as though the worry that the world set upon his shoulders was finally showing the actual weight on his body. Ron sat silently in one of the chairs, his eyes watching as his best friend stalked the floor, his blue eyes seeming to laugh as he saw the man look up from his musings to watch his husband's mother walk passed him, ignoring him completely, his transgressions not yet forgiven by the blonde's family. Harry just waved her off, returning back to his pacing, wringing his hands as though they would some how speed up the time.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, mate." said Ron, a small quirking the edge of his mouth as his friend rounded on him.

Harry sighed, running a shaking hand through his dark hair, trying to smile at the red head but failing miserably. Rubbing his stubbled chin, the Potter heir sat next to the redhead, deflating as though he had air inflating him, keeping him standing.

"This is Dray's revenge," explained Harry, grimancing as he thought back to those rock few months." for the affair. He wants me to suffer, he wants me to miss the birth of our first so that I understand the pain of loosing memories."

"Sounds pretty fair if you ask me." said the redhead, his words plainly agreeing to the treatment of his friend. At Harry's glare, the taller of the two held up his hands, in a gesture of peace, a small smile crossing his face, at the Boy-Who-Lived's darkened face.

"Thing is mate, your just lucky he took your sorry ass back. A guy like Draco, who's sexy, has money, and let's not forget the political ties to begin his own revolt against the ministry and win, that's hard to pass up, though his tongue could use some work."

Laughing, Harry leant against his chair. "The week we got back together, Severus, Lucius, and Dray's slytherins all came over to the apartment while he was out, tied me to a chair, and threatened to castrate, unman, and then feed me ....organ to some of Lucius's dogs. And then Draco came in, and did his scolding pose, y'know, the one were he stands there, one hip jutting out, and his hands rubbing his stomach, and just looked at them, his eyebrow raised. He was upset to say the least." said the Gryffindor, a fond smile on his lips as he remembered.

Madame Pomphrey stuck her head out from behind the heavy oaken door, her maternal gaze soft as she looked at Harry, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she beckoned him forward, and into the chamber, taking the savior of the wizarding world like a child, her steps steady as she lead him deeper into the rooms.

Harry's heart beat wildly, his eyes searching out his lover, excitement racing through his body as they drew closer to the bedroom door, his hands shaking in the medi-witch's grasp. Poppy placed a quick, enduring kiss onto his cheek, before opening the door, gently pushing the tall man through, gently shutting the large door behind him, stepping away.

__

Harry was silent, as he watched Draco hold their son for the first time, his emerald green eyes welling with tears as he saw his child, his heart filling with love. He crept forward quietly, kneeling next to the bed that held his small family, gently taking the sight that had greeted his eyes, and refreshed his soul.

Draco lay propped against copious amounts of pillows, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his slightly rounded chest, a little dark head peeking out of a pastel green blanket that was nestled against him, suckling. The baby's hair was black and soft and curly, wildly trying to escape his little cap, his little cupid lips coral pink, his nose perfectly nestled in his little face, his large eyes closed as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Draco smiled, gently caressing his new baby's hair, his eyes soft, the silver edged sword dulled within it's depths as he stared at his son. He looked toward Harry, smiling at the man as he saw the tears pouring from his emerald eyes, as he reached out to touch his son for the first time.

Harry stood beside Draco, wrapping his arms around his little family as he watched his son nurse for the first time, his eyes staring, as his hand reached out to touch the new baby skin, gently caressing the baby's cheek with the back of his index finger,

running the long, broom calloused digits over the perfect, new skin. He half sighed, half sobbed, kissing the top of Draco's sweaty blonde hair, holding him close as they watched their son. "Merlin," said the savior, his voice choked with emotions,"I almost lost him, Dray. I....I almost lost you! I....I--"

"Hush," said Draco, his voice soft and light,"you didn't. That's all that matters now Harry, all that matters it us." He continued, looking down at their son, smiling as he felt him relax his grip on him. He gently detached himself from the baby, smoothing back his hair in comfort as he switched his position, the little creature whimpering before settling back into the blonde's arms. "Would you like to hold him? We still have to choose a name for him." suggested the blonde, carefully and gently coaxing the child into Harry's arms, shushing him when he whimpered at the loss of his bearer.

Harry held the new life close, staring at him as though there was nothing else in the world but the little baby that he held. The baby whimpered against him, but Harry gently hushed him, humming under his breath as he lightly bounced his newborn son in his arms. "Hey there, little man," he said, his voice a whisper,"hey, I'm your dad. Me and daddy are yours, little one. We love you."

The baby snuggled close, a little hand clutching his shirt tightly in his fist, a sighing as he was wisked off to dreamland, safe in his daddy's arms.

Harry held him close, the innocence and life cleansing his soul of the war for the first time.


	3. Hope is What is Given to Us

Hope is what is given to us

Harry sat quietly, his emerald green eyes watching as Draco hurried around the loft apartment wearing the Gryffindor's over-sized grey sweater covering his white tunic, his legs bare but for a pair of black silk boxers, the smaller of the two gathering his things for the trip to his parents house, his socks muffling the sounds of his feet as he walked on the wood floors of the apartment. Harry just stared at the blonde, a dark brow raised as the Malfoy heir finally pulled on a pair black designer jeans, a leather satchel slung over his shoulder as he turned to look at his husband, quirking his eye brow at the green eyed man.

"Are you ready?" he asked, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind his ear, looking over the man as he stood from his seat on the table. "They are expecting us there by one o'clock, Potter, and I need not remind you what happened last time we were late."

Harry stood quickly to his feet, straightening out his black button up shirt as his spouse gently brushed him of all the crumbs he had missed at breakfast. Harry lifted the car seat from the table, smiling down at their sleepy son, a chuckle forming on his lips as the baby sucked on his fingers, his eyes half closed revealing the piercing grey of his daddy. Draco looked at the baby, a soft smile curving his mouth, as he leant over their son to place a gentle kiss on the infant's head, running his hand over the dark hair when the baby stretched, whimpering when the blonde withdrew his hand.

"C'mon, they've been waiting forever to see their grandson, to leave them in suspense is just cruel." said the blonde, taking the carseat from the taller of the two, kissing his cheek as he headed toward the door and to the car.

Harry followed, grabbing the keys on his way out, shutting and locking the apartment door on his way out. He met his little family at the elevator, and they rode to to the parking lot together, the silence surrounding them swallowed by the sound of their son sucking his fingers. They settled their son, seating themselves in the front, making it well out of the city before they activated the flying mechanism on the vehicle.

-------------------------------

Narcissa walked leisurely in the garden, her blue eyes making sure everything was perfect for the naming of her first grandchild, a smile blossoming on her face as a house elf popped into view. She stepped toward the door, excitement on her face as she walked through the ancient halls, breathing in to calm her nerves at seeing her son again. She entered the library, her blue eyes brightening as she looked at her child, taking the slender hands in her own, kissing both of his cheeks before pressing her forehead to that of her son's, her eyes shut as emotion crashed through her.

"Welcome home." she whispered, opening her eyes once more, a smile gracing her lips.

"It's good to be home," he whispered back, taking his mother in an embrace, breathing in the scent of her perfume,"I've missed it."

A loud throat clearing caught their attention, drawing them from each others embrace to look at the blonde man standing in the door way, a small smile on his face as he looked his son over. "Well," said Malfoy patriarch, as he stepped into the room," I do believe that the head of the family is to be greeted first, hmm?"

Draco smiled at him, stepping out of his mother's embrace and into his father's, basking in the glow of his family's love for him. He snuggled into the familiar warmth, sighing as his father gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "Are you ready for your son's naming day?" Lucius hummed.

Draco nodded, taking a short step away from the embrace, smiling up at the man as he put his clothes back in order. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. We had to invite the whole Weasley family, and I am not looking forward to that woman being here, but apparently Mrs. Weasley begged Harry to invite her."

"Are you sure it wasn't a polyjuice?" came Severus voice from the door way, as he stepped into the library, his dark eyes twinkling.

"That's what I thought too. So I firecalled her that night, and had Granger and Weasel Six to ask her some very specific questions. Harry was there of course, but everything checked out so, she's coming." sighed the smaller blonde.

"Are you wearing that to the naming ceremony?"asked Narcissa, looking over her son's attire.

The boy blushed slightly, shaking his head. "I brought others. It's just that the baby spits up on all of my clothes, so I wear Harry's to keep mine nice." explained the heir, looking a bit sheepish at the admittance.

Narcissa tutted, brushing a stray piece of hair away from his pale cheek."I know some charms for that," she said, placing a quick kiss on her son's forehead,"but right now, I suggest you go and change. Your guests will be arriving shortly."

Draco nodded, bidding his family a quick goodbye, before heading up to his room, knowing Harry would be waiting for him.

Severus sighed, as he watched Draco leave, running his hand through his dark hair, settling himself in to one of the overstuffed chairs littered about the library, leaning his head back against the high back of the arm chair, shutting his dark eyes against the light that seemed to dim with the departure of the blonde.

"Can anyone explain to me why we even allowed Draco to get back together with Potter?" asked the potionsmaster, not bothering to open his eyes.

The two Malfoys sighed, seating themselves into chairs opposite the dark man, each wondering the same thing. Narcissa spoke first, throwing her bright blonde hair over her shoulder before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Draco always had this philosophy, that people deserve to try to right their wrongs."

"Correct, but to the extent he is allowing? If I didn't know any better I would have said it was a textbook case of beaten spouse syndrome." commented Severus, finally opening his dark eyes, looking over to the silent patriarch.

Lucius sat silently in his chair, his elbows resting on the armrest of the overstuffed chair, his long, elegant fingers steepled as he looked over them, as though he was peering into the future. "There is a saying, a muggle saying if I'm not mistaken." said the man, almost conversationally, though his dark eyes seemed turbulent, a storm brewing behind the calm visage of aristocracy."Fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me."

______________________________________--

Harry looked out the door of the suite, his green eyes almost frantically searching out their grey eyed counterpart, peering back into the room to look at the fussing baby, before once again taking his post at the door. The Slytherin watched him silently from the corner of his rooms, watching the Gryffindor looking out the door, his face pulled into an expression of panic as the baby all out wailed.

The dark haired man hurried to the little creature, wringing his hands nervously as the child continued to cry, big, fat tears of pain rolling down those plump cheeks as his little fists clenched in agony. Harry was practically jumping around the baby, hurrying back over to the door to see if his spouse had yet returned, finding the hall empty. He cringed as the baby let out an especially loud cry, making his way swiftly to his side, gently shushing the small infant as he flailed about in his car seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked the infant frantically, once again wringing his hands as his tried to look at the baby from different angles,"I don't know what's wrong?!"

Draco decided that now was the time to step in. The blonde extracted himself from the shadows, seeming to materialized from the darkness that contrasted to him, gently lifting the child from his car seat and into his arms, shushing him gently, humming under his breath as he held the infant against his chest, rubbing small, soothing circles in the small back. Harry immediately looked relieved, watching as their son quieted his screams, his small whimpers, and hiccuped sobs permeating the room.

Draco chuckled gently, nuzzling the tender little head, placing a kiss onto the dark curls, as he rocked their son, his grey eyes dancing in amusement as he looked at his husband.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked, his voice nothing but a whisper as to ward off any stirrings from the small boy.

The baby whimpered, pulling his little fist into his mouth, trying to find some relief from the growling his little tummy produced.

Draco sighed, gently pulling that little hand from his mouth, seating him self against the numerous pillows on his bed, before unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt, having discarded his sweater on the desk in the corner of his room. The baby immediately latched on, comfortably suckling, little whimpers escaping his little frame as he nursed, his large grey/green eyes drifting closed.

"My parents wanted to welcome me before I came back up." said the blonde, gently stroking his son's curly hair, a contented smile on his face, a his son nursed.

Harry smiled at that smile, settling himself next to the blonde, planting a kiss on his forehead a feeling of contentment raising in his chest.

__________________________________________

The guests began to arrive, filing into the manor greeted by the elder Malfoys, the blonde couple cordially greeting their fellow wizards, helping to direct them to their seats in the garden, their eyes sharpened looking for any type of trouble that may occur before it did. Once all the guests had arrived, they shut the doors, prevent anyone from entering that had not been invited, seating themselves in the reserved seats. Severus sat behind them, able to lean inconspicuously over to speak to the couple.

Narcissa smiled gently as the ceremony began, watching as he son and his husband stood on the dais. Draco held their son close, the little creature swaddled his white woven cashmere blanket, his little head was covered against the cold, his dark curls trying to escape the hat, his little hands peeking out from the blanket. Harry stood protectively at his side, one of his hands resting on the slim blonde's waist, his own dark hair seeming to copy his son's as it rustled against the cool afternoon wind, his dark robes, tailored to curve to his form, showing off his tall, muscled adjusted the baby, tucking a stray piece of long blonde hair behind his pierced ear, his grey robes bringing out his eyes, accentuating his figure.

Dumbledore smiled at the young couple, stepping up to the podium a large book in hand, as his wizen visage cracked into a smile. He gently set the book upon the podium, his arms spreading in a gesture of welcome, his smile the one of a proud grandfather.

"Welcome to the Naming Ceremony of the first born son of Harry James Potter-Malfoy and Draconis Lucien Abraxis Hyacinthus Malfoy-Potter." said the old man, his eyes twinkling.

The group answered in kind, with smiles, nods and cheers( of course, from the Weasley twins). The young couple on the dais smiled, seeming to edge close to each other. The baby woke, his large eyes tiredly opening, that sweet little bow mouth yawning as he snuggled close to the blonde, his nose nuzzling closer to the blonde's chest. The crowd 'awwed' at the scene, their eyes shining with pride at the fae like creature.

Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly, holding out his arms for the infant, ready to begin the ceremony. Draco stepped forward, Harry stepping in tow with his lover, as the blonde offered up the child to the older wizard, gently hushing the child as he left his arms. The older man hummed gently, settling the little one in his arms, brushing away his blanket to give everyone else a view of the child.

The ceremony consisted of first naming the baby, after that naming all relatives that were to be given responsibility of the child should something happen to the parents, then naming the godparents. Standing next to the old man, Draco helped him pull off the baby's hat, revealing the curls and little elven ears. The older man chanted under his breath, dipping the child in the water that resided in the basin on the podium, the words asking the spirits of magic to protect the waif.

Harry took the child this time, as the old wizard asked his name, gently soothing his new son in his arms, before revealing his name to those present.

"Hadrian Seirios Anenmone Potter-Malfoy." said Harry, smiling as the little creature in his arms yawned sleepily, his large eyes drooping closed.

"Do the witnesses that have been summoned here accept Hadrian Seirios Anenmone Potter-Malfoy as a citizen of this world?" asked the older man, his eyes grave as he asked the crowd.

"I object to his citizenship." came a feminine voice from amongst the crowd.

The crowd parted, allowing the youngest Weasley to the front, her blood red hair moving in tandem with her steps, her black robes with it's golden trim billowing out behind her, as she advanced on them, her blue eyes trained on the infant. She stopped short, surprise rising in her eyes as she saw Harry position himself in front of Draco, handing the baby off to his spouse as he stared her down.

"Why do you contest his name?" asked Dumbledore, following the age old tradition, coming to stand in front of the podium, facing his old student as she crossed her hands over her ample, magically enhanced chest.

Ginny glared up at the old man, her eyes looking back at Harry her gaze becoming menacing as she took another step forward."That child isn't Harry's child." she said.

The crowd began to whisper, rumours spreading through them like fire in a dry field. Harry's eyes filled with rage as he stepped toward the girl, watching as she took several back at the look in his eyes, before remembering herself, her eyes hardening. "How dare you suggest that he isn't mine!? I want you to leave and I never want to see you again, I don't want you near my son, or Draco. If I find that you have been doing anything, that includes looking at them, I hope you don't live to see what I will do to you."

A strong hand reached for her, settling itself on her shoulder, pulling her roughly from the group, out of the house and off the property. Harry stood there his gaze emerald fire as he scanned the crowd, his body tense as he looked around for a fight. A pale delicate hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing with a hidden strength that turned him around to face the blonde. Harry sighed, drawing in a deep breath to calm himself before nodding to Dumbledore, signalling the man to continue the ceremony.

The rest of it went off without a hitch, allowing them to have their guests leave, with the exclusion to those they considered close, such as Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Narcissa kissed her son briefly on his cheek, scooping her grandson from his arms and whisking the infant to bring him to Lucius. The patriarch of the family smiled indulgently at the child, pulling him from his wife's arms and into his own as he looked over the child's features. Severus rolled his eyes, leaning over the blonde man's chair to look over his shoulder at the baby, as Narcissa seated herself on the arm, joining her husband in cooing over their first grandchild.

Harry sat in the large overstuffed chair in the library as their friends settled around them, Draco seating himself comfortably on the arm, only to be pulled into the dark haired man's lap. Draco relaxed into his arms, allowing Harry to tuck his head under his chin, as he dozed, listening to their friends talk. Harry sighed contentedly, running his hand up and down the blonde's leg, relishing in his warmth and smell, knowing that their baby was safe, knowing that Draco was there in his arms, and would stay. He realized in that moment, that that is what he had been searching for when he had slept with Ginny. He had wanted to know if Draco would stay, if they would last, if....if he could take being away from the blonde he loved more than life itself. Now, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't live without the blonde, couldn't cope if the blonde had loved him less. He held Draco just a little tighter, loving a little harder, because to let go of the blonde, would be his demise. And he was content with that.

Fin


End file.
